UNWD Grouping System
Also known as the Compatability Database or SIN System (Safety In Numbers), the UNWD Grouping System is the program used to group field agents for team missions. By analysing the individual skills and natures of the agents, as well as their performance in solo missions and judging their compatibility with others, agents are assigned various groups for team missions. Team Assignment System The process of team assignment consists of a variety of tests, three of which are on paper, five of which are practical. The paper tests are split into a fifteen-page multiple-choice personality test used to measure agent compatibility and skill areas; a series of essays evaluating the agent's decision-making skills and process of action, and a ten-page essay on the agent themselves, which includes details on themselves, their abilities, their previous affilitations, their areas of expertise and any agents they've previously met. The practical tests are split into five areas - decision making and pressure, logical vs lateral thinking, reflexes and reactions, dilligence and focus, and a rigorous obstacle course that tests sheer physical prowess, power and instinct. After the information is analysed by Jonah and Questionmark (Blake was also supposed to be on the committee, prior to his incapacitaiton in Chaos Master episode 4/5), the agent is assigned their primary group. However, some exceptions can be made, in occasions like the Sevens Crew, where any agent whose number ends in a 7 is automatically initiated into their midst. Agents can also choose the team they're initiated into, but must take the tests in the case of secondary groups and possible duo/trio teamups. Known/Common Groups Sevens Crew The Sevens Crew consists of every agent whose number ends with 7. This includes Chaos Master, Stella, Grav Guy, Banjo Rockin Horseman, team leader Agent 47, Sarky and Slug-Man. They are sent mainly to neutralise major threats and wipe out danger at its core, also protecting civilians and innocents. This is the '''primary '''team of these agents, so if they are in another group, they are in the Sevens Crew first. The Hurricanes This group consists of James Blond, Honsnoch and Minotro. This group is often used for bomb disposal and the destruction of enemy technology. This crew was seen during The Battle of London destroying zopran tecto-portals. Blond coined the phrase, neither of the others use it often. Team Untouchable This team, often used as a last-resort when other teams are preoccupied and the mission needs a quartet of heroes at least, consists of Green Eye, Dreamboat, SCORCH and Mindwipe. They are normally used for infiltration missions and containing threats, including Sarkham jailbreaks/riots. Team Killjoys This group consists of leader Grisha Alkaev, Double Dare, Quinn Quickley and, occasionally, Coughlin Quickley. They are used to deal with clashes and disputes, especially large scuffles and fights, as well as tracking drown fleeing criminals. Moosa's Crew-sa Flobnomdob, Moosa, sometimes Bodmonbolf and Bob Robson lend their hands to this crew. They work with infiltration and plan-foiling, as well as tracking down UNWD wanted-persons. Tea With The Queen Team Tea With The Queen (TWTQ) is made up of Chaos Master, Minotro and Sir Catatapuss. Because of their combined neatness, politeness and chivalrous natures, they deal with touchy situations and negotiations. Submarine Team Consists of Mollusk Man, Flobnomdob, Bodmonbolf and Agent Jellyfish, and deals with underwater threats such as aquatic uprisings and submarine villains. Lucky Three Three of the UNWD's most prestigious agents - Questionmark, 47 and Blond - who are often used for risky missions that need the trio's skill, determination and finesse. Category:UNWD